the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serf's Up
"Serf's Up" is the thirty-first episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Riley is in charge while her parents are out, and she takes control of the TV. Todd falls asleep during Riley's sappy princess movie. He has a medieval-themed dream where Riley is an evil princess. Plot Todd and Prince Cinnamon Boots get ready to watch Wrestleocity XXXVII on pay-per-view. Lady Lady is getting married to the Canadian Canucklehead, but Abraslam Lincoln wants to crash the wedding. Right before the match starts, Riley changes the channel to a girly princess movie. Riley mocks Todd for being younger than her, and she eats a slice of cake that she paid for. (Todd blew his allowance on a novelty coffee mug.) Todd rhetorically asks who made Riley queen of the house; at that moment, their parents make Riley queen of the house while they go outside. Todd plans on getting revenge by throwing a balloon filled with chocolate syrup. The princess movie bores him so much he falls asleep. In the dream, Todd imagines himself in the movie. In the Middle Ages, the town holds a royal parade for Princess Riley's coronation ceremony. Dick and Agent K had traded Todd for mutton when he was a baby, so he grew up with the Jacobo family, where he always felt like he didn't fit in. Todd lives as a pauper tending to his small crop of corn dogs. Unfortunately, the parade procession runs through his corn dog field, and his crops get trampled. Buzz seizes the last remaining corn dog. Todd wants to go to Riley's castle to make his voice heard. Meanwhile, Riley banishes Shelton after he presents a coronation gown she doesn't like. Todd kicks the doors open and tells Princess Riley off for ruining his crop. Riley banishes Todd and a jester that resembles Principal Cutler. Shelton, Todd, Prince Cinnamon Boots, and Jester Cutler wander around the forest. The jester criticises Todd for being dirty, but the dust on his arm is really a birthmark. Todd plots his revenge against the princess, and he seeks out Fleemlin the Magician. Fleemlin cooks up a potion that would make the user bigger and stronger. Neither Shelton nor the jester are willing to drink the potion. Todd gives the potion to PCB, and the mule transforms into a dragon. At the castle grounds, the coronation ceremony is getting underway. Maid Abigail presents Riley with her crown, and Riley becomes a queen. Just as Tasumi the Knight brings the royal cake out, Todd flies in on his dragon, raining down balloons filled with chocolate syrup. Riley's parents escape in Carcelot. PCB crashes into the wall around the castle, destroying it. Todd screams, "vive la révolution, let me eat cake," and takes the royal cake for himself. Riley notices the birthmark on Todd's arm; she also has a matching birthmark. She realizes that Todd is her long-lost brother, meaning Todd is the true heir to the crown. Sadly, Todd and PCB had destroyed the royal palace trying to get revenge. Riley wakes Todd up from his dream. She gives Todd the option of pelting her with a chocolate syrup balloon, or her buying the Wrestleocity DVD using her allowance. Todd tosses a balloon at Riley, but it misses and hits the TV, breaking it. Riley decides to cut Todd a slice of cake, but in a stroke of irony, PCB devours the whole thing. Notes * Wrestleocity is a spoof of Wrestlemania. * "Vive la révolution" and "let them eat cake" are phrases associated with the French Revolution. Category:Episodes Category:Season One